Romance in Seoul
by getitlifted
Summary: Usia 35 tahun bagi seorang pria merupakan masa-masa keemasan, penuh dengan tantangan, pencapaian, serta krisis dalam hidup. Sebuah cerita singkat tentang perjalanan kedewasaan tiga pria tampan di kota Seoul. NCT Johnny, Jaehyun, Yuta, Taeyong, Ten, Winwin. Pairing! Jaeyong, Johnten, Yuwin. Warning! Boys Love, BxB, Mention of Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**ROMANCE IN SEOUL**

.

.

Cast: NCT Johnny, Yuta, Jaehyun, Taeyong, Ten, Winwin, etc

Pairing: Jaeyong, Johnten, Yuwin

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship

.

.

.

Usia 35 tahun bagi seorang pria merupakan masa-masa keemasan, penuh dengan tantangan, pencapaian, serta krisis dalam hidup. Sebuah cerita singkat tentang perjalanan kedewasaan tiga pria tampan di kota Seoul.

.

.

.

.

 **CAST:**

 **Seo Youngho** , 35 tahun, direktur sebuah agensi _entertainment_ di Korea Selatan. Merupakan sosok yang hangat, bertanggung-jawab, dan sangat peduli terhadap keluarga. Tinggal bersama keponakannya yang berasal dari China sejak satu bulan belakangan.

 **Nakamoto Yuta** , 35 tahun, pengusaha konstruksi sukses yang memiliki reputasi sebagai seorang casanova atau playboy. Sosoknya cukup menyenangkan, humoris, dan sangat berkarisma. Dirinya telah tinggal di Korea selama kurang lebih 17 tahun.

 **Jung Jaehyun** , 34 tahun, pengacara kenamaan yang biasa menangani kasus perdata, baik masyarakat sipil biasa sampai kalangan selebriti. Karakternya tenang, berwawasan luas, dan cenderung introvert. Berasal dari keluarga _brokenhome_.

 **Lee Taeyong** , 35 tahun, seorang model papan atas Korea Selatan yang juga merupakan designer perhiasan. Memiliki wajah bak dewa yunani, dengan postur tubuh yang proporsional. Merupakan kekasih dari Jung Jaehyun, dan sudah berkencan selama lebih dari 5 tahun. Pintar, _perfectionist_ , dan berkelas.

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul** , 28 tahun, seorang penari _underground_ yang memiliki bakat luar biasa. Bercita-cita menjadi koreografer di sebuah agensi _entertainment_ kenamaan di Korea Selatan. Gigih, tekun, dan berkeinginan kuat merupakan gambaran dari kepribadiannya.

 **Dong Sicheng** , 21 tahun, mahasiswa tingkat akhir Universitas Chung Ang, jurusan ilmu komunikasi. Ceroboh, polos, dan keras kepala. Baru saja dikeluarkan dari _dormitory_ kampus karena ulah salah satu temannya. Saat ini tinggal bersama pamannya di kondominium elit di daerah Cheongdam-dong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HEYAAAAAA I'M BACK HUEHEHEHE Ini ceritanya gue lagi bengong trus dapet inspirasi cerita dan _poof_ beginilah sekelebat previewnya sodara-sodara. Tadinya mau sekalian di post chapter pertamanya tapi gue mau testing the water dulu HEHEHE I know I'm annoying lmao mungkin besok atau lusa gue post chapter pertamanya, liat mood gue buat _proofread_ dulu. Anyway, gue masih ada 2 ff yang masih ongoing, jadi keknya bakal lama tiap update-annya xoxo Have a good night (?) gaesss!


	2. Chapter 2

01.

.

.

.

Sambutan dari sang designer menjadi pembuka acara _launching_ yang dihadiri lebih dari 500 orang. Beberapa awak media nampak memadati _space_ di bagian depan panggung, berusaha semaksimal mungkin menangkap momen terpenting dalam rangkaian acara. Para tamu undangan yang hadir mulai memusatkan perhatian pada sosok cantik yang kini berdiri anggun ditengah panggung. Sorot lampu pun perlahan bergerak sebelum bertumpu pada pemuda atraktif yang kini tersenyum memandangi setiap pasang mata yang hadir.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang hadir pada hari ini. Betul-betul luar biasa, melihat rekan-rekan media, kerabat dan teman-teman disini yang sudah menyisihkan waktunya untuk menghadiri acara _launching_ line perhiasanku, Redline Jewerly. Aku sangat-sangat terharu sampai-sampai aku harus menata ulang makeup-ku 2 kali." Ucapan dari Lee Taeyong sang designer, langsung disambut hangat oleh para tamu undangan yang tertawa mendengar penuturannya. Terdengar pula siulan dari salah satu meja yang merupakan lokasi dimana kekasihnya saat ini berada –membuatnya tersenyum menahan semburat kemerahan yang dengan segera tercipta.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian tahu sebelumnya, sejak dulu aku memang bercita-cita memiliki line perhiasanku sendiri. Kecintaanku terhadap perhiasan sudah aku dapat sejak usiaku baru 5 tahun. Saat itu rasanya senang sekali ketika melihat tubuhku dihiasi oleh aksesoris cantik." Ujar Taeyong, dirinya sempat menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pidato singkatnya. "Aku mulai belajar secara otodidak bagaimana komposisi yang baik untuk membuat perhiasan yang elegan dan tak terkesan murahan. Selama 4 tahun belakangan ini aku terus belajar dan menggeluti _passion_ -ku, sampai pada akhirnya disinilah awal dari semua usaha dan kerja keras yang sudah kulakukan."

Bunyi jepretan kamera seolah tak henti mengiringi aksinya di atas panggung. Sebagai seorang desaigner sekaligus model papan atas tentunya hal ini bukanlah pemandangan yang asing bagi Taeyong. Ia terlihat penuh percaya diri dan menawan dalam balutan pakaian bernuansa hitam, milik salah satu fashion designer asal Italia, Donatella Versace. Mata indahnya dihiasi eyeliner hitam yang membuatnya semakin memancarkan aura bintang dengan kesan seksi dan eksotis.

"Aku betul-betul berterimakasih untuk semua pihak yang sudah membantuku sampai aku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku menjadi seorang designer perhiasan. Kepada orangtuaku, kekasihku pengacara Jung, serta seluruh staff yang juga memiliki _passion_ yang sama denganku, aku mengucapkan terima kasih." Tambahnya lagi.

Riuh tepuk tangan para undangan terdengar memenuhi seisi _ballroom._ Sebagian tamu bahkan melakukan _standing ovation_ , tak terkecuali Jung Jaehyun yang terlihat penuh semangat mengapresiasi sang kekasih. Disampingnya nampak pula 2 orang pria turut melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Jaehyun –mereka adalah Johnny Seo dan Nakamoto Yuta, yang ikut mendukung acara _launching_ kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Aku harap kalian menikmati acara ini dan ah, ya… setelah ini akan ada penampilan dari rekan-rekanku sesama model yang akan memeragakan design perhiasan Redline Jewerly. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Terima kasih."

Taeyong menyerahkan mic-nya kepada MC yang sudah menunggunya diujung panggung. Pemuda berparas bak dewa yunani itu segera meninggalkan bagian depan ruangan dan berjalan menuju sudut favoritnya –meja yang dihuni oleh kekasihnya Jaehyun dan beberapa temannya. Namun belum sempat dirinya menemui sang kekasih, beberapa reporter kemudian nampak menyerbunya dan mulai menghujaninya dengan beberapa pertanyaan lanjutan yang belum sempat diutarakan. Taeyong tak kuasa menolak dan memutuskan untuk meladeni pertanyaan para awak media yang semakin lama semakin bertambah jumlahnya.

"Taeyong, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu pada masyarakat yang mengatakan bahwa kau hanya aji mumpung di bisnis ini?"

"Apa kau yakin akan mampu bertahan ditengah persaingan bisnis yang ada?"

Dengan sabar pemuda cantik itu menjawab tiap-tiap pertanyaan yang diajukan. Senyumnya yang tulus tak juga lepas dari wajahnya meskipun dirinya sedikit lelah terus dijejali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terkadang membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pengacara Jung? Sepertinya gossip yang beredar selama ini bahwa kalian sudah berpisah itu tidak benar, ya?"

Taeyong berdelik, sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh salah satu media _online_. Jelas saja, mereka pasti akan menanyakan hal semacam ini cepat atau lambat, mengingat status dirinya yang merupakan seorang _public figure_ –yang tentu saja tak akan lepas dari pemberitaan seputar kehidupan pribadi.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Jawabnya singkat tak ingin memperpanjang topik yang sama.

Sayangnya jawaban Taeyong yang terbatas itu justru membuat para reporter semakin tertarik untuk menggali lebih lagi mengenai hubungannya dengan pengacara kenamaan, Jung Jaehyun. Pemuda berparas tampan itu nampak hadir diantara para tamu VIP lainnya.

"Kalian sudah berkencan selama lebih dari 5 tahun, apakah tidak ada rencana untuk segera meresmikan hubungan kalian ke jenjang yang lebih serius?"

Taeyong mematung. Ekspresi wajahnya murung seketika, mendengar pertanyaan yang disampaikan. Sebetulnya hubungan mereka akhir-akhir ini memang sedang tidak begitu baik. Jaehyun, pria yang sudah ia kencani selama lebih dari 5 tahun sepertinya belum juga memiliki niatan untuk melamarnya, alasannya karena dirinya belum siap dan sebagainya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Taeyong sedikit kecewa, karena menurutnya Jaehyun seperti tidak yakin akan kapasitas dirinya sebagai pasangan hidup.

"Bagaimana Taeyong? Apakah sudah ada rencana?"

"Usia kalian sudah sama-sama matang, untuk apa lagi menunggu?"

Taeyong menarik nafas panjang, menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kearah Jaehyun yang kini terlihat melambaikan tangan sambil melemparkan senyum. Kekasihnya itu terlihat begitu tampan dengan setelan hitam putih serta dasi kupu-kupu _maroon_ yang ia kenakan.

"Kami akan segera menikah."

.

.

.

Yuta baru saja kembali dari _restroom_ ketika sosok cantik seorang pemuda tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuhnya –membuat Yuta hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Beruntung ia masih dapat bertumpu pada pilar yang terpasang di beberapa sudut ruangan _ballroom_. Meskipun begitu, Yuta tetap harus mengalami sedikit _malfunction_ di kemeja dan jas yang ia kenakan, akibat dari insiden tersebut.

Sicheng nampak panik ketika ia melihat pemuda yang baru saja ditabraknya, mulai dipenuhi oleh bercak kemerahan yang berasal dari _red wine_ ditangannya. _Oh Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_

"Maafkan aku, tuan, maaf aku tidak sengaja. Aku akan mengganti kerugianmu, tenang saja. Aku hanya perlu menemui pamanku dan meminjam kartu kreditnya. Tunggu sebentar-" Baru saja Sicheng akan pergi meninggalkan pria itu ketika ia merasakan tarikan di pergelangan tangannya –membuat Sicheng berhasil menoleh dan beradu pandang dengan pria tampan asal Jepang bernama Yuta. Mata cokelatnya membulat sempurna begitu menyadari siapa sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Pria tampan, pesta ulang tahun, Neo club, ciuman- oh tidak, Sicheng ingat siapa dia!

"Yuta? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya, begitu memori akan kejadian bulan lalu terputar kembali di kepalanya.

Yuta menatap pemuda cantik itu dengan senyum yang terkembang sempurna. Pencariannya akan sosok cantik itu akhirnya berakhir disini –ditempat ini. Yuta betul-betul tak mampu menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, kembali dipertemukan dengan makhluk indah yang membuatnya kehilangan kedamaian selama beberapa minggu terakhir –rasanya seperti mimpi saja.

"Aku diundang ke acara _launching_ ini. Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan pakaian seperti, _um_ , baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok?" Tanya Yuta asal. Matanya sibuk mengamati tubuh Sicheng yang hanya ditutupi oleh _ripped jeans_ dan kemeja bermotif floral, sangat berbeda dengan mayoritas tamu yang rata-rata mengenakan gaun dan setelan resmi.

Sicheng menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum tersenyum kaku.

"Aku memang baru pulang mengerjakan tugas kelompok." Akunya sambil sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, menahan malu.

Yuta terperanjat kaget mendengar pengakuan Sicheng. _Tunggu, apa maksudnya? Bukankah waktu itu dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah berusia 25 tahun dan bekerja sebagai asisten manager di perusahaan retail?_

 _"_ Tunggu, aku rasa aku salah dengar. Kau? Bukankah terakhir kau bilang usiamu 25 tahun?"

Sicheng memasang wajah memelas, berharap laki-laki itu tak lantas meninggalkannya hanya karena kebohongan kecil yang sudah ia lakukan.

 _._

 _Sicheng mengerutkan bibirnya kesal. Ingatkan dirinya besok untuk membunuh Kim Mingyu yang sejak tadi tak menghiraukan eksistensinya. Sebelumnya, pemuda jangkung itu sempat berjanji untuk menemani Sicheng jika dirinya setuju untuk datang ke acara pesta ulang tahun DK di sebuah club malam di kawasan Gangnam. Padahal dari awal dirinya sudah tegas menolak ajakan teman sekelasnya itu karena well, satu, dia bukan penggila clubbing dan dua, dia tidak percaya omongan pemuda bermarga Kim itu. Dan kini keraguannya betul-betul menjadi nyata, ketika sosok seniornya yang bernama Wonho mulai memasuki area penglihatan –membuat Mingyu meninggalkannya tanpa ragu._

 _"Dasar menyebalkan, awas saja besok." Gumam Sicheng. Dirinya tengah duduk di sofa yang sebelumnya telah disewa oleh sang birthday boy, DK. Sebetulnya sejak tadi, dirinya tidak sendirian seperti yang terkesan, ada Jungkook dari jurusan manajemen dan kekasihnya Kim Taehyung sedang asik bergurau tak jelas, sementara disamping kirinya, Bambam dan Lisa tengah memainkan permainan dimana yang kalah harus menegak segelas vodka._

 _"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Lisa, begitu melihat Sicheng beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tak hanya Lisa, ketiga pemuda lain yang kebetulan berada di tempat yang sama dengannya langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan memusatkan perhatian pada pemuda cantik asal tiongkok itu._

 _Sicheng tersenyum. "Aku hanya ke toilet sebentar. Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Ujarnya, sebelum betul-betul pergi meninggalkan keempat temannya menuju restroom yang terletak di bagian belakang ruangan. Dirinya dengan segera menarik nafas lega, ketika berhasil keluar dari tempat bising dengan penerangan minim yang herannya begitu disukai oleh banyak orang._

 _"Kau kan bisa mengurusnya besok pagi, aku sedang di club, jangan telpon-telpon lagi atau aku akan datangi rumahmu sekarang dan kau lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan ketika aku mabuk."_

 _Sicheng menatap wajah pria yang baru saja mematikan ponselnya. Wajahnya tampan, dengan tatanan rambut push back yang memperlihatkan keningnya. Pakaiannya hanya berupa kemeja hitam dengan 2 kancing atas yang sengaja ia biarkan terbuka, serta celana dan sepatu berwarna senada. Fitur wajahnya tajam ditambah tiga pasang anting pada masing-masing telinganya –membuat sosoknya terlihat begitu seksi dan attractive._

 _"Well, well, lihat siapa yang datang?" Pria itu bersuara, membuat Sicheng menatapnya bingung._

 _"Aku?" Tanya Sicheng menunjuk dirinya sendiri, saat ia tak menemukan siapapun dilorong restroom selain dirinya dan pria tampan itu._

 _"Lucu sekali. Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan makhluk cantik sepertimu di tempat ini?" Sambung Yuta dengan nada menggoda. Matanya melucuti setiap bagian tubuh Sicheng dengan tatapan bak singa lapar yang siap memangsa korbannya._

 _Sicheng merasakan hawa panas di wajahnya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang tak menyangka akan menerima pujian dari pria asing yang kini mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya perlahan. Sicheng tak mampu berbuat banyak ketika laki-laki rupawan itu menarik dagunya pelan, sebelum merapatkan bibirnya dan mulai bergerak bebas menjelajahi setiap inci bibir ranum miliknya. Ciumannya –ciuman pertamanya._

 _"What's your name, you pretty little thing?"_

 _"A-aku, Winwin…"_

 _"Well, Winwin, namaku Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta."_

.

Yuta menuntut jawaban dari mulut Sicheng yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat. Sicheng kembali teringat, setelah ciuman itu keduanya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aksinya di lantai dansa. Keduanya bahkan sempat berbincang sebentar ditemani segelas _cocktail_ sebelum Mingyu menyeretnya keluar –tak memberinya waktu untuk sekedar mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada laki-laki yang sudah mencuri _first kiss_ -nya. Bodohnya, kala itu dia terlalu terpesona pada ketampanan pria Jepang itu, sehingga tak kuasa untuk menghentikan bualan yang terus menerus ia lontarkan guna membuat seorang Nakamoto Yuta terkesan padanya.

"A-aku…"

"Winwin, kenapa lama sekali? Oh, _man_ , ada apa dengan jas dan kemejamu?" Seru Johnny ketika ia berhasil menemukan keponakannya yang kebetulan sekali sedang bersama dengan sang sahabat, Yuta. Matanya bergerak bergantian mengamati kedua anak manusia yang kini diselimuti atmosfir aneh –sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu sebelum dirinya tiba.

"Paman… maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke tuan ini dan-" Celoteh Sicheng begitu melihat sosok familiar yang kini berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Yuta kaget, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang diajukan sahabatnya itu sebelumnya –entah mengapa perasaannya kini menjadi sedikit tidak enak.

"Dia keponakanku, anak dari kakak perempuanku yang tinggal di Beijing." Jawaban dari Johnny tak pelak membuat Yuta membelalakan matanya seketika. _Jadi, pemuda cantik yang ia temui di club adalah keponakan Johnny? Johnny Seo, sahabatnya sejak 17 tahun lalu?_

"Paman kenal dia?" Kali ini Sicheng yang memberanikan diri membuka suara, setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Dia ini Nakamoto Yuta, sahabat paman sejak kuliah dulu."

.

.

.

Ten membasuh wajahnya di wastafel, berusaha menghilangkan jejak kesedihan yang sempat tercipta diwajahnya. Airmata yang sejak tadi menggenang tak lagi nampak menghiasi kelopak matanya. Hanya tersisa rona kemerahan di bagian hidung dan bibirnya serta kantung mata yang terlihat sedikit membesar. Ia menaikkan senyum tipis ketika menatap bayangan wajahnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Hari ini, tepat 3 agensi _entertainment_ besar menolaknya, membuat NCT Entertainment, tempat dimana ia baru saja melangsungkan audisi tahap 2, menjadi satu-satunya harapan terakhir bagi impiannya.

Pemuda manis itu segera melenggang pergi, sesaat setelah dirinya berhasil merapikan penampilannya seperti sedia kala. Tak lagi terlihat aura kesedihan yang sempat terpancar, ketika dirinya berhasil meyakinkan bahwa harapannya masih ada –meskipun ia cukup sadar akan kecilnya kemungkinan. Dirinya terus berjalan melewati koridor dimana beberapa _staff_ lain tengah sibuk berlalu-lalang. Tak menyadari sosok seorang pria yang kini berjalan mengikutinya dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Hei, kau kan yang tadi ikut audisi?" Ten segera menaikkan wajahnya dan menemui sepasang mata milik pria berpostur tinggi dengan tubuh atletis. Ya, dia ingat siapa laki-laki ini, dia adalah Johnny Seo, salah satu petinggi NCT Entertainment yang tadi sempat menghadiri proses audisi yang ia ikuti.

"Selamat malam, tuan Seo… Ya, kurasa memang begitu." Sahut Ten, masih dengan gayanya yang segan dan sedikit menjaga jarak. Tentu saja, mengingat posisi laki-laki dihadapannya yang merupakan direktur salah satu agensi terbesar di Korea Selatan.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, kita tidak sedang berada di kantor." Ucap Johnny berusaha mencairkan suasana yang canggung. Ten hanya merespon dengan tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Johnny kembali melemparkan pertanyaan. Pria tampan itu memang sejak awal telah memperhatikan sosok jelita, yang tadi pagi baru saja mengikuti proses audisi tahap 2 yang diadakan oleh agensi tempatnya bekerja. Sebetulnya bukan tugasnya untuk mengawasi jalannya proses audisi, sudah ada _talent manager_ yang bertanggung jawab untuk itu, hanya saja pagi tadi memang sedikit berbeda. Seungcheol yang seharusnya memantau proses audisi, terpaksa tidak hadir karena katanya sedang tidak enak badan –membuat Johnny yang akhirnya turun tangan menggantikan posisinya sementara.

"Aku bekerja paruh waktu di EO yang sedang menangani acara _launching_ line perhiasan model terkenal itu. Kau pasti bagian dari tamu undangan kan? Aku sempat melihatmu duduk dekat tamu VIP lainnya."

Johnny menggaruk kepalanya kikuk.

"Sebetulnya aku juga melihatmu tadi, aku hanya berpura-pura bertanya." Imbuhnya, wajahnya terlihat begitu menarik dengan senyum yang sejak tadi tak henti tercipta.

Ten menarik nafas panjang, sambil memikirkan beragam teori dibalik sikap sang direktur muda yang terkesan begitu janggal. Untuk apa dia repot-repot menemuinya hanya untuk sekedar berbagi kata? Terlebih keduanya baru bertemu beberapa jam lalu dan hanya berlangsung selama tak lebih dari 5 menit.

" _Well_ , sepertinya ini cukup _awkward_. Maafkan aku, aku memang tidak pandai memulai percakapan dengan orang asing –terlebih seseorang sepertimu…"

Ten mengaitkan kedua alisnya sambil memandang pria itu bingung.

"Seseorang sepertiku? Maksudmu yang tidak satu level denganmu?"

Johnny tersentak. Sama sekali tak mengharapkan respon seperti yang baru saja ia terima. Memang _sih_ , kata-kata yang ia lontarkan sedikit ambigu hanya saja ia tidak menyangka kalau Ten akan berfikir sampai sejauh itu. Ia pun segera mengoreksi kalimatnya, sebelum pria mungil itu betul-betul hilang minat padanya.

"Bukan! Maksudku bukan seperti itu, bagaimana menjelaskannya yaaa…"

Ten semakin bingung dengan ulah Johnny yang menurutnya sangat tidak mencerminkan aura dominan seorang direktur. Ia justru terlihat seperti anak abg yang kesulitan menyusun kata saat bertemu dengan lawan jenis. Lucu juga!

"Hm, seseorang yang… berhasil menarik perhatianku." Meskipun tak terdengar begitu jelas namun Ten dapat memahami konten kalimat yang disampaikan oleh pria itu. _Seo Johnny, direktur NCT Entertainment mengakui bahwa dirinya tertarik padanya? Padanya yang bukan siapa-siapa ini?_

"M-Maaf, tapi kurasa telah terjadi kesalahan pada pendengaranku." Ten berupaya menghalau perasaannya yang seketika melemah. _Ada yang sedang terjadi?_

"Tidak, aku tahu memang kedengarannya sedikit aneh, tapi aku rasa aku memang tertarik padamu. Aku menyukai gerakan tarianmu yang begitu lentur dan powerful dan bagaimana kau melakukan itu semua sementara sibuk bekerja." Jelas Johnny dengan tempo yang luar biasa cepat.

Ten menatap pria tampan itu dengan ekspresi wajah terkesan. Wow!

"Berikan aku ponselmu."

"Maaf?" Johnny menaikkan alisnya bingung, meskipun pada akhirnya ia tetap menuruti permintaan pemuda bertubuh ramping itu dan menyerahkan ponsel keluaran terbaru miliknya.

Ten segera mengetikkan nomornya dan menyimpannya sebagai salah satu kontak, sebelum memberikan ponselnya kembali kepada sang pemilik.

"Kau bisa menelponku dan mengajakku berkencan." Ujar Ten sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Johnny yang masih tak bergeming, sementara tangannya sibuk menggenggam erat ponsel miliknya. Dirinya sama sekali tak menyangka akan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. _Menelpon dan mengajaknya berkencan? Hm, rasanya bukan hal yang sulit._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

First chapter gaesss xoxo sekedar info ini keknya bakal ada 10 chapter, tapi liat ntar juga sih hahaha udah keliatan kan fokus masalah masing-masing couple? BHAK! Anyway mamacih yang udah support dan baca ff kacangan ini. Semoga kalian dinotis mas-mas dan dedek emes encete!


	3. Chapter 3

02.

.

.

.

Johnny terlihat memainkan bolpoin ditangannya, sementara _meeting_ dengan _board of directors_ sedang dilaksanakan. Sejak tadi dirinya memang tidak begitu fokus mengikuti acara rapat mingguan yang dihadiri oleh para petinggi NCT Entertainment itu. Pikirannya justru tertuju pada acara _lunch date_ yang tak lama lagi akan ia hadiri. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang rapat dan menuju _restaurant_ bintang 5 di kawasan Hongdae sebagai lokasi makan siangnya hari ini bersama dengan pemuda cantik bernama Ten.

"Tuan Seo, bagaimana menurut anda?"

Pertanyaan dari salah satu direktur yang hadir membuat Johnny kalang kabut. Tak kurang ada 8 pasang mata yang kini menunggu jawaban darinya. Johnny terlihat menelan ludah, sementara keringat perlahan membasahi tubuhnya ditengah udara dingin _air conditioner. Tunggu tadi mereka sedang membicarakan apa?_

"Errr, aku setuju dengan pendapat dari Tuan Jang, soal bekerja sama dengan artis dan musisi luar. Mereka bisa memberikan sentuhan yang berbeda pada lagu maupun choreo artis-artis kita. Aku juga memiliki beberapa nama yang sepertinya dapat kita ajak bekerja sama untuk projek kedepan, baik penulis lagu maupun produser musik. Sore ini aku akan mengirimkan _file_ -nya…"

Johnny menarik nafas lega, melihat anggukan persetujuan dari sang pemimpin rapat, Kim Joonmyun. Pria bertubuh mungil dengan wajah tampan yang memiliki tingkat _intelligence_ yang tinggi. Rapat kembali dilanjutkan dengan beberapa kesimpulan yang berhasil dirangkum oleh sekretaris direksi, Bae Joohyun, sebelum tak lama ditutup dengan apik oleh Presdir Kim. Jam di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 12.07 siang –nampaknya dia akan sedikit terlambat tiba di restaurant tempatnya berkencan.

"Hey, hari ini kau mau makan dimana?" Tanya Oh Sehun, salah satu rekan kerjanya di bagian promosi, begitu melihat Johnny berjalan keluar dari ruangan meeting. Pria bertubuh jangkung itu hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil terus berjalan berlawanan arah. Sehun mengenyitkan alisnya bingung, melihat kelakuan aneh yang baru saja dilakukan koleganya itu.

" _Sorry, man_! Aku ada janji makan siang dengan seseorang. Kau makan sendiri saja kali ini." Seru Johnny tanpa memutuskan untuk singgah terlebih dahulu. Pria itu terus saja berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawanya menuju lantai dasar.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya takjub.

.

.

.

Ten mengecek layar ponselnya berulang kali, berharap mendapat notifikasi dari pria, yang sejak 20 menit lalu ia tunggu. Jam ditangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 lebih 30 menit dan belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa pria tampan itu akan segera muncul. Pemuda asal Bangkok, Thailand itu nampak resah, memainkan ujung kemejanya sementara beberapa pengunjung disekitarnya mulai menatapnya aneh. Sejujurnya ia baru pertama kali berada di restaurant bintang 5 seperti ini, dan ia sama sekali tak berfikir bahwa keputusannya untuk mengenakan kemeja biru dan jeans merupakan sebuah kesalahan fatal. Dirinya terlihat kontras dengan mayoritas pengunjung lainnya, membuatnya ingin segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan jauh dari tatapan penuh penghakiman.

Ia mencoba menahan keinginannya dan memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukan pandangan manusia-manusia di sekelilingnya. Berharap cemas akan sosok yang membuatnya berada di situasi tak menyenangkan ini. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai merasuki perasaannya. _Bagaimana kalau semua ini hanyalah lelucon? Ah tidak! Sepertinya dia bukan orang seperti itu._

"Permisi tuan, apakah sudah siap untuk memesan?" Pelayan yang sama kembali menghampiri dirinya. Sudah 2x ia menolak untuk melakukan pesanan dengan alasan yang sama –masih menunggu seseorang. Nampaknya kali ini alasannya sudah tidak lagi valid, melihat sosok yang sejak tadi ia nantikan berjalan ke arah-nya sambil menunjukkan senyum.

"A-aku p-"

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Oh, apakah kau sudah memesan? Aku memiliki rekomendasi yang tepat untukmu, tunggu sebentar…"

Ten hanya mampu terdiam kala Johnny mulai merapalkan kata-kata asing kepada sang pelayan yang nampaknya begitu menyukai kehadiran pria tampan itu. Jelas saja, dia nampak begitu rupawan dengan setelan _navy blue_ disertai dasi berwarna silver. Rambut hitamnya terlihat sedikit berantakan –yang tetap saja mampu mengurangi ketampanan yang ia miliki.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku harus menghadiri meeting dan baru selesai 20 menit yang lalu. Aku langsung menuju kemari karena aku takut kau berubah pikiran." Aku pria itu dengan sebuah senyum yang membuat Ten merasa sedikit salah tingkah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Paling tidak kau sudah disini sekarang."

Johnny meraih tangan pemuda cantik yang kini terkejut menatapnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sederhana dan indah, berbanding terbalik dengan kecantikan semu yang kerapkali ia temui disepanjang hidupnya. Ia dapat menyaksikan bayangan dirinya pada manik mata pemuda yang kini berusaha menarik kembali pergelangan tangannya.

" _Sorry_ …aku…"

Kejadian canggung yang baru saja terjadi berhasil diselamatkan oleh kehadiran sang pramusaji yang mulai meletakan beberapa piring kecil berisi sajian pembuka. Kedua pasang anak manusia itu masih enggan bertemu pandang dan mulai menikmati hidangan dengan tak saling bicara. Johnny berusaha bersikap normal dengan beberapa kali meminta pertolongan pemuda cantik itu, sekedar mengambilkan penambah rasa yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Ten mendongakkan kepalanya, menemui mata cokelat milik Johnny sebelum mengangguk pelan. Sejujurnya semua makanan ini terasa asing di lidahnya. Entahlah, ia merasa lebih nyaman dengan makanan siap saji atau menu di kedai makanan yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama dengan teman-temannya. Melihat Johnny yang begitu bersemangat agaknya kurang pantas apabila saat ini ia memilih untuk berterus terang.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa kembali mengajakmu kesini lain kali." Tukasnya masih dengan antusiasme yang tinggi.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, kau bisa mengajakku ke tempat lain." Ten buru-buru berujar. _Tidak! Dia tidak ingin kembali ke tempat ini._

Johnny mengulas sebuah senyum yang akhirnya mampu membuat Ten tersipu malu.

"Aku senang kau menunjukkan ketertarikan yang sama denganku."

Ten hanya mampu terdiam, tak berani membuka suara.

.

.

.

.

Suara mesin mobil yang menderu, membuat Taeyong terpaksa menghentikan sementara kegiatan memasaknya dan bergegas menuju bagian depan kediamannya. Nampak dari kejauhan sosok sang kekasih yang baru saja keluar dari mobil _Porsche_ miliknya yang terparkir sempurna. Pemuda cantik itu segera merapikan diri, sebelum keluar dan menyambut kekasihnya. Tak menyadari aura berbeda yang dipancarkan oleh pria tampan bernama Jung Jaehyun.

"Sayang, kau sudah kembali?" Sambutnya dengan begitu lembut. Senyumnya yang menawan nampak menghiasi wajah _bareface_ -nya yang tetap terlihat mempesona. Hari ini dirinya begitu berbahagia, tidak ada _schedule_ apapun sehingga ia bebas menikmati waktunya sekedar bersantai dan mencoba beragam resep baru dirumah.

"Kita perlu bicara…"

Jaehyun nampak menarik pergelangan tangan Taeyong, bergegas memasuki rumah mewah itu. Taeyong menautkan kedua alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya yang terkesan janggal. _Sebetulnya ada apa ini?_

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya sedikit ragu, begitu keduanya berada di dalam ruangan utama rumah bernuansa eropa, yang menjadi tempat tinggal keduanya sejak 1 tahun terakhir. Taeyong menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan penuh selidik, berusaha mencari tahu alasan dibalik sikap Jaehyun yang ganjil. Meskipun tak lama Jaehyun secara implisit, berhasil menjawab pertanyaan yang sejak tadi bersarang di kepalanya.

"Mengapa rumor semacam ini bisa sampai _viral_ ke berbagai media?"

Pemuda tampan itu menyerahkan padanya, sebuah surat kabar dengan _headline_ besar di bagian depan, bertuliskan _'Lee Taeyong segera melepas masa lajangnya dengan sang kekasih, Pengacara Jung.'_ Taeyong segera meraih gulungan kertas di tangan Jaehyun. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari tak berani beradu pandang dengan kekasihnya yang sudah pasti akan kecewa, sementara Jaehyun terus mengamati perilaku sang kekasih yang mulai bergerak tak nyaman.

"Aku memang mengatakannya semalam."

Pengakuan dari Taeyong tak pelak membuat Jaehyun terkejut bukan main. Untuk apa kekasihnya menyebarkan kebohongan murahan seperti ini? Apakah ini merupakan bagian dari _gimmick_ yang ia gunakan untuk menaikkan popularitasnya? Atau untuk mendongkrak bisnis barunya? Apapun alasannya, menurut Jaehyun tindakannya kali ini sudah keterlaluan dan merupakan bentuk kecerobohan.

"T-tapi, untuk apa? Apakah ini bagian dari trik marketing untuk menaikkan popularitas _brand_ perhiasanmu?" Jaehyun menebak-nebak. Masih enggan mempercayai perihal kekasihnya yang telah bertindak sembrono. Aneh sekali!

"Kau fikir aku serendah itu?" Pekik Taeyong sedikit menaikkan intonasinya, tak terima dengan tuduhan yang ditujukkan padanya. Bagaimana bisa Jaehyun sampai mempunyai fikiran semacam itu padanya? Bukankah selama 5 tahun mereka bersama, Jaehyun menjadi sosok yang paling mengerti dan memahaminya?

Pengacara tampan itu menarik nafas panjang, sebelum memutuskan untuk mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan sang kekasih, berusaha merengkuh tubuh mungil Taeyong dalam sebuah pelukan dan mulai memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di leher jenjangnya. Ia paham bagaimana Taeyong sangat menyukai _gesture_ seperti yang tengah ia lakonkan. Sayangnya yang terjadi kali ini sedikit berbeda, ketika Jaehyun mulai merasakan penolakan atas usahanya. Ya, Taeyong terlihat beringsut sebelum mendorong pelan tubuh pria yang lebih dominan itu, menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Hentikan. Ini tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun." Sergah Taeyong yang membuat laki-laki tampan itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Ayolah Taeyong, aku akan menghubungi rekanku di media besok, dan meminta mereka untuk menarik semua pemberitaan tentangmu. Semuanya akan seperti sedia kala, kau dan aku tanpa rumor impulsif yang tak sengaja kau buat." Jaehyun berusaha membujuk kekasihnya dengan alasan-alasan logis yang mampu ia kemukakan. Berharap respon kooperatif yang kemudian ia dengar dari bibir manis pemuda yang telah ia cintai sejak 5 tahun silam. Sayang sekali realita yang ada nampaknya tidak sejalan dengan idealisme menurut sudut pandangnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Ujar Taeyong tegas.

Seketika ekspresi wajah Jaehyun nampak mengeras. Kedua anak manusia itu saling tatap, masing-masing dengan ego-nya yang tak ingin dikalahkan. Taeyong tetap bersikukuh dengan keputusannya tanpa peduli dengan beragam alasan yang coba disampaikan oleh Jaehyun untuk mengubah pemikirannya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan?" Merasa tak akan menemui titik terang, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk merendahkan ego-nya, melakukan kompromi untuk menyelamatkan hubungannya.

"Aku ingin kita menikah, Jaehyun."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Jaehyun mencerna perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Taeyong. Pemuda tampan itu sempat menatapnya tak percaya sebelum suara tawa kecil terdengar keluar dari celah bibirnya. Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya berang, tak menyangka akan menerima reaksi seperti ini dari sang kekasih.

"Kau jelas-jelas tahu kita tidak memiliki pemahaman yang sama soal pernikahan. Kita sudah bahagia sejauh ini, untuk apa menikah jika kita hanya akan saling menyakiti nantinya? Lagipula aku sudah mengatakannya padamu beberapa tahun lalu dan kau tak ambil pusing. Kenapa kau baru meributkannya sekarang?"

"Karena aku lelah menunggu. Aku juga ingin seperti pasangan lain di luar sana yang berjanji sehidup semati didepan orangtua dan teman-teman, membangun keluarga seperti manusia normal lainnya." Taeyong mulai menunjukkan sikap defensif. Ia melipat kedua tangannya, sambil terus menjaga ruang privasinya, tak ingin pria tampan itu mendekat barang se-inchi-pun.

"Ada apa denganmu dan pernikahan? Kenapa kau begitu terobsesi dengan hal-hal tak penting? Dengar! Kau dan aku, kita saling mencintai, hanya itu yang penting. Kau tak perlu mendengarkan orang lain, selama kita sama-sama bahagia menjalani hubungan ini."

Taeyong sedikit terperangah mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana tubuh Jaehyun bergetar meradang, nafasnya sedikit tersenggal. Pemuda berparas elok itu memilih untuk menghindari tatapan lawan bicaranya, dan menatap kosong ke lantai tempatnya berpijak. Dadanya terasa berat, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Tidak penting ya?" Taeyong tertawa miris. "Tidak apa aku mengerti. Aku rasa aku memang keterlaluan, memaksamu dengan semua hal 'tidak penting' yang sejujurnya amat penting untukku." Lirih Taeyong, menahan emosinya yang sejak tadi tertahan.

"Aku rasa kita membutuhkan waktu untuk saling menginstrospeksi diri masing-masing."

"Apa maksudmu?" Pengacara kenamaan itu sedikit tersentak. Ya, Jaehyun membutuhkan konfirmasi langsung atas asumsi yang baru saja ia lakukan. _Tunggu, ini tidak seperti yang ia fikirkan, kan?_

" _Let's break up_!" Tandas Taeyong. Sosok cantiknya perlahan menjauh meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih terus saja mematung, sibuk mencerna kata-kata yang terus menggema di telinganya. Perasaannya berkecamuk, beragam emosi mulai menguasai pikirannya yang mulai kalut.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin disini tempatnya?"

Sicheng memandang sebuah gedung bertingkat dari balik kaca mobil. Matanya kembali tertuju pada aplikasi penunjuk jalan di _smartphone_ miliknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda dari balik kemudi. Betul _kok_ , sesuai dengan apa yang tertera pada mesin pencari alamat itu.

"Kurasa benar ini tempatnya. Aku akan segera mencari tahu, kau tunggu saja disini atau di parkiran, terserah kau saja. Aku akan menghubungimu jika sudah selesai menyerahkan hadiah ini…"

Lee Seokmin hanya menatap pasrah ketika sosok pemuda cantik itu segera berlalu meninggalkannya –tepat didepan gerbang masuk sebuah gedung perkantoran. Sorot matanya terus memperhatikan si pemuda asal tiongkok yang tak lama menghilang dibalik pintu otomatis. Hatinya sedikit mencelos menyaksikan bagaimana perasaan cemburu mulai mengambil alih perasaannya. Ya, DK menyukai Sicheng, lebih dari seorang teman atau sahabat.

"Permisi, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Tn. Nakamoto?" Sapa Sicheng pada seorang perempuan yang berada dibalik meja _receptionist_. Si perempuan kemudian menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan pandangan curiga. _Untuk apa laki-laki ini menemui pemilik sekaligus atasan tempatnya bekerja?_

"Keperluannya?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang tak ramah, matanya sibuk mengamati penampilan Sicheng dari atas ke bawah. Terlihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah pemuda cantik yang sedikit mengendur karena ulahnya.

"Hm, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padanya…"

"Kau bisa menaruhnya disini, aku akan menyerahkannya nanti." Sahut sang resepsionis masih dengan aura yang tak bersahabat, membuat Sicheng mulai mengerutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Sebentar saja kok, aku hanya ingin memberikannya secara langsung, karena ini hadiah spesial." Desak Sicheng berusaha bernegosiasi dengan perempuan berwajah masam itu, masih saja mengharapkan respon positif darinya.

"Sudah kukatakan, taruh saja disini, kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa kembali lain kali." Sergah perempuan dengan _nametag_ bertuliskan Cha Boksun, sedikit kesal dengan sikap tamu laki-laki dengan aksen asing itu. Sungguh keras kepala!

"Boksun-noona, aku berjanji aku akan memberimu tiket konser EXO jika kau mengijinkanku menemui Yuta-ge, aku mohon…" Sicheng kembali merajuk dengan pandangan memelas, berharap belas kasihan dari perempuan berwajah kecut dihadapannya. Boksun, perempuan itu menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. _Ada hubungan apa antara laki-laki cantik ini dengan Tn. Nakamoto, sampai-sampai dirinya berani menyebutkan nama depan orang terpenting dikantor ini?_

"Dengar yaa adik manis, kantor ini memiliki peraturan yang tidak tidak bisa kau ubah seenaknya. Jika kau betul-betul ingin memberikannya langsung, berikan padanya diluar jam kantor –dimanapun kau bisa menemuinya tentu saja. Sekarang bisakah kau segera menyingkir, masih ada tamu lain yang perlu kutangani. Terima kasih."

Sicheng menarik nafas kecewa. Tak ingin berakhir dengan ejekan dari temannya Seokmin, dirinya memutuskan untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya sejenak pada sofa yang tersedia, kembali menggerutu kesal. _Apa-apaan ini masa bertemu sebentar saja tidak bisa? Memangnya dia siapa? Pemilik gedung ini? Huh, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"Selamat sore Tn. Nakamoto, anda sudah ditunggu di ruang rapat…"

Pemuda cantik itu berdelik seketika saat telinganya secara tak sengaja menangkap nama yang sama dengan nama seseorang yang ingin ia temui. Sicheng segera menolehkan kepalanya dan benar saja, tak jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini, sesosok pria tampan bernama Yuta nampak berdiri gagah dengan penuh karisma. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih panjang yang sengaja ia lipat dibagian lengannya, sementara tangan kirinya membawa serta jas berwarna _beige._ Sepertinya ia baru saja tiba dari suatu tempat.

"Yuta-ge!" Sicheng melambaikan tangannya antusias. Teriakannya yang spontan membuat beberapa mata mau tak mau menatap kearahnya, termasuk laki-laki bernama Yuta yang merasa terpanggil.

"Winwin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanpa ragu Yuta segera menghampiri pemuda cantik itu dengan seutas senyum. Matanya berbinar menyaksikan sosok jelita yang kini balik menatapnya dengan penuh minat.

"Uh, aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah sebagai permintaan maaf atas kejadian di Redline Jewerly kemarin. Aku harap kau mau menerimanya…"

Pemuda berparas elok itu kemudian menyerahkan sebuah _paperbag_ dengan nama salah satu brand fashion _highend_ dunia _._ Yuta sempat terkejut, sebelum memutuskan untuk menerima pemberian dari pemuda manis yang wajahnya begitu mengesankan. Ia lalu menemukan sebuah kemeja dengan design yang sama persis dengan apa yang ia kenakan di malam itu. Senyumnya kembali terkembang, menemui wajah _innocent_ yang terlihat cemas menantikan respon darinya.

"Sudah ku katakan, kau tidak perlu repot-repot memberiku tanda maaf seperti ini."

Sicheng terlihat mengerutkan bibir merah jambunya, tak menyadari pandangan nafsu yang dilayangkan padanya ketika melakukan kebiasaannya itu. _Tahan Yuta, tahan, dia itu keponakan sahabatmu, kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun padanya!_

"Tapi aku memang ingin memberimu sesuatu. Apakah tidak boleh?" Ekspresinya nampak menggemaskan, membuat Yuta hampir saja kehilangan sebagian akal sehat. Pria itu kemudian menoleh ke-kiri dan kanan, menemukan beberapa pasang mata yang memandang minat pada adegan yang ia lakoni bersama dengan pemuda cantik dihadapannya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga sempat melihat sang sekretaris yang kini nampak tak sabar menunggu kehadiran dirinya didekat lift.

"Dengar Winwin, aku harus pergi sekarang, ada pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan. Berikan aku nomormu, aku janji akan menelponmu nanti, dan jika kau tidak keberatan, aku akan mengajakmu makan malam setelah aku selesai dengan tugas-tugasku hari ini."

Sicheng tersenyum lebar, ketika ia mulai mengetikan beberapa deret angka pada ponsel milik Yuta. Sedikit mengerjai laki-laki _charming_ itu dengan memberi _petname_ di kontaknya yang bertuliskan 'Winwinie ^^' , sebelum mengembalikan benda segiempat itu ketangan sang pemilik.

"Aku tunggu telponmu, Yuta-ge… _Fighting_!"

Rasa-rasanya Yuta ingin membatalkan meeting yang akan ia lakukan dan pergi bersama dengan si cantik menghabiskan sore hari di sebuah taman, ah mungkin café akan jauh lebih baik. Menikmati es krim vanilla ataupun sekedar berbagi tawa. _Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku fikirkan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter kedua gaess~ yak, nampaknya ada pairing yang harus kandas, eh tapi sementara doang kok itu, cuma buat keperluan cerita HUEHEHEE belom greget yaa? Sabar, dramanya baru dimulai di chapter 4, ini baru pemanasan doang BHAKS! Oya, mamaciiiih untuk semua yang udah mau baca dan support ff ini, you guys are awesome *send virtual kisses to any of you* lol NCTzen jjang!


	4. Chapter 4

03.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kapan mereka akan memberitahu hasil audisimu?" Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan ciri khas mata bulatnya itu melayangkan pertanyaan pada sosok pemuda asal Thailand yang merupakan rekannya sesama penari _underground_.

Ten nampak merebahkan tubuh lelahnya pada lantai vinyl bermotif kayu, tempatnya melakukan berbagai macam gerakan tari yang sejak 4 jam lalu ia lakukan. Peluh terlihat membasahi tubuhnya yang mungil, sementara hembusan angin dari _air conditioner_ nampaknya tak terlalu banyak membantu. Pemuda cantik itu menatap langit-langit ruangan, menikmati bagaimana pergerakan jantungnya yang berangsur stabil.

"Entahlah, mereka hanya bilang akan memberitahuku via email, sms, dan mungkin saja telpon jika aku dinyatakan lolos. Lagipula ini baru hari ke-3, masih ada beberapa hari lagi untuk merasa panik." Jelas Ten, berniat untuk menyudahi topik pembicaraan mengenai audisi yang ia lakukan beberapa hari lalu. Jujur saja kali ini ia tidak ingin terlalu banyak berharap seperti yang sudah-sudah. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika ia kembali teringat akan penolakan yang sebelumnya telah ia terima.

"Aku merasakan firasat yang baik kali ini." Ujar Yukhei optimis, berusaha menghibur rekannya yang kini nampak menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sejak tadi tersembunyi rapat. Harus Ten akui, usaha yang dilakukan pemuda itu kali ini cukup efektif.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama tiap kali aku melakukan audisi."

"Tidak, tidak, kali ini berbeda. Lagipula kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Johnny Seo, direktur NCT Entertainment mengajakmu berken-." Yukhei terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya ketika Ten bergerak begitu cepat ke arahnya dan mulai menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Ekspresi rekannya itu terlihat cemas dan sedikit ketakutan –agak tidak masuk akal mengingat tak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka berdua didalam studio _dance_ saat ini.

"Sudah kukatakan, itu hanya makan siang biasa dan juga, selama ini dia tidak pernah menyinggung soal audisiku…" Tegas Ten, tak terpengaruh dengan semua hipotesa yang dikemukakan oleh Yukhei soal hubungannya dengan Johnny, direktur NCT Entertainment. Meskipun sampai detik inipun ia masih sangsi dengan semua perlakuan ganjil yang ditunjukkan pria tampan itu padanya.

"Tidak ada pria yang mau mengajakmu makan siang gratis di restoran mewah, kalau bukan karena niat untuk mengencanimu." Gerutu Yukhei kesal dengan sikap Ten yang terlalu apatis. Jelas-jelas petinggi salah satu agensi terbesar itu memberikan signal-signal ketertarikan padanya. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai tidak menyadarinya?

"Lalu apa? Kalau dia menyukaiku, maksudku, kalau memang dia tertarik? Tidak ada kaitannya dengan audisi yang kulakukan?" Pemuda cantik itu hanya menaikkan bahunya, tak ambil pusing dengan teori yang lagi-lagi coba disampaikan oleh rekannya.

Pemuda bermarga Wong kembali memandang Ten dengan ekspresi wajah meradang.

"Kau tahu, kau itu terlalu naif –tentu saja ia akan merasa kasihan melihat orang yang ia sukai gagal meraih impiannya." Sahutnya sedikit geram. Rasanya sulit sekali membuat seorang Ten menyadari betapa potensial posisinya saat ini.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka menerimaku hanya karena kasihan."

" _God_ , Ten! Kita hidup di dunia dimana yang cerdik yang akan menjadi pemenang. Jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini, maka sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan itu." Pekik Yukhei, habis sudah kesabarannya menghadapi sikap masa bodoh sang sahabat yang betul-betul kelewat batas –sedikit membuat Ten mendelik ke arahnya dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

"Lalu menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Yukhei tersenyum puas, seolah menantikan kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir pemuda bernama Ten yang menatapnya penuh antisipasi, "Mudah saja, yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang adalah dekati dia, buat dia jatuh cinta padamu dan _poof_ kesempatanmu ada didepan mata."

.

.

.

Taeyong kembali membetulkan letak masker di wajahnya, ketika ia memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari mobil keluaran eropa miliknya. Sebuah kacamata hitam serta topi baseball menjadi pelengkap penampilannya hari ini yang terkesan begitu didramatisir. Bukan tanpa alasan, dirinya mengenakan segala macam aksesoris yang membuatnya nampak bak _gangster_. Kejadian kemarin sore dimana dirinya memutuskan untuk hengkang dari kediamannya, membuatnya memilih untuk menghindar dari segala macam eksposure yang bisa saja membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk para awak media.

Pemuda berwajah sempurna itu terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan gerakan konstan, berusaha bersikap normal meskipun beberapa orang yang ia temui di _lobby_ , sempat mengenyitkan dahinya –menerka-nerka siapa gerangan sosok laki-laki berpenampilan serba hitam ditengah musim yang sedang hangat. Meski begitu Taeyong tidak terlalu ambil pusing, selama bukan reporter media atau sassaeng fans yang ia jumpai.

' _ding'_

Suara notifikasi mesin elevator membuatnya segera mengakhiri sesi lamunannya, sebelum sesaat kemudian dirinya mulai memasuki mesin bermuatan 20 orang tersebut. Tak lupa ia menekan tombol bertuliskan angka 23 yang terletak di masing-masing sisi depan. Memperhatikan bagaimana dirinya berhasil melewati puluhan lantai dalam kurun waktu tak lebih dari 5 menit, sebelum ia betul-betul tiba di lantai apartment yang ia tuju.

"Permisi…" Ujarnya ketika ia beranjak keluar dari dalam lift yang hanya menyisakan 3 orang lain.

Pemuda dengan fitur wajah atraktif itu kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju sebuah apartment bernomor 2304 yang merupakan tempat kediaman seseorang yang begitu ia kenal. Taeyong semakin mempercepat langkahnya, sebelum ia tiba, tepat didepan pintu bercat putih dengan label angka yang sama. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama sebelum pintu akhirnya terbuka dan menampilkan wajah familiar yang kini menyambutnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Taeyong?"

"Minseok hyung!"

.

.

.

Kepulan asap rokok yang menyeruak menjadi penyambut kehadiran sosok pria bernama Johnny. Yuta, pemuda asal Jepang itu, terlihat santai menikmati cerutu ditangannya, sebelum menyadari keberadaan temannya yang kini mulai menujukkan ekpresi tak nyaman. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu memang sejak dulu begitu membenci aroma tembakau bakar. Membuat Yuta terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan yang sejak tadi ia nikmati kala menantikan kehadiran 2 sahabatnya itu.

"Kau masih saja sok keren dengan rokokmu itu." Johnny tak kuasa memberikan komentar, menyaksikan bagaimana Yuta, belum juga berhasil terlepas dari kebiasaannya mengkonsumsi barang beracun itu.

Pemuda yang disindir hanya menaikkan kedua ujung bibirnya, menampilkan sebuah senyum tipis ke arah sang lawan bicara.

"Kau terlihat berbeda, apa terjadi sesuatu? Oh! Apa kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendengarkan saranku?" Pertanyaan Yuta yang bertubi-tubi membuat Johnny memandangnya dengan kedua alis saling bertaut. Beberapa hari ini dirinya memang merasakan perbedaan pada sikapnya yang lebih mudah hilang fokus. Johnny kembali teringat pada kejadian di ruang rapat kemarin yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan kredibilitasnya sebagai seorang direktur.

"Saran apa? Soal aku seharusnya berhenti menyiksa diri sendiri dan _getting laid_ dengan orang lain yang kujumpai di _club_ sepertimu? Tidak! Sebanyak aku menyayangimu sebagai sahabat, aku tidak akan menuruti saranmu yang tidak sesuai dengan prinsipku." Jelas Johnny tegas. Ia menyesap teh hangat yang tersedia, menikmati bagaimana cairan itu mengalir melewati kerongkongannya. Suasana di _restaurant_ sushi malam ini memang tidak begitu ramai, hanya terlihat beberapa meja yang terisi pengunjung. Agaknya pengaruh hari kerja menjadi salah satu faktor sepinya tamu yang hadir.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan masa depanmu, bagaimana kalau kau sampai tidak bisa ber-reproduksi hanya karena kau tak memiliki latihan yang cukup." Yuta menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya mengejek, sebelum disambut oleh gelak tawa Johnny yang menggema.

"Hey, uh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Winwin?"

Hening.

Hanya terdengar samar-samar suara pengunjung lain yang menjadi latar belakang aksi saling tatap 2 pria dominan berbeda profesi itu. Johnny menjadi pihak pertama yang memecah suara. Pria itu membetulkan posisi tubuhnya menghadap Yuta yang kini menatapnya penuh antisipasi.

"Apapun rencana yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini, sebaiknya segera kau hentikan." Diluar dugaan, Johnny justru terdengar memberikan jawaban implisit pada pria dihadapannya, yang masih belum juga nampak bergeming.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yuta terdengar membuka suara setelah beberapa saat melakukan debat internal pada pikirannya dan memutuskan untuk merespon _statement_ yang dibuat oleh sahabatnya itu.

Johnny menaikkan bahunya, masih bersikap tenang dengan senyum yang kini terpatri diwajahnya.

"Ayolah Yuta, aku telah menjadi sahabatmu selama lebih dari 1 dekade, aku paham bagaimana gerak gerikmu saat kau mulai tertarik pada sesuatu –atau seseorang lebih tepatnya." Pria bertubuh tinggi itu sengaja memberikan jeda sebelum kembali melemparkan pertanyaan yang betul-betul membuat Yuta kehilangan kesempatan untuk melakukan aksi penyangkalan.

"Kau tertarik pada keponakanku, kan?"

Pemuda bernama Yuta itu betul-betul tak mampu memberikan reaksi apapun. Terlebih ketika Johnny mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan asing yang selama ini belum pernah ia saksikan sebelumnya. Pandangan protektif seorang paman yang berusaha melindungi keponakannya dari ancaman.

"Dengarkan aku Yuta, aku minta kau untuk tak lagi mendekati keponakanku, Winwin. Bocah itu belum cukup dewasa untuk mengambil keputusan, dan aku sebagai _guardian_ -nya tidak ingin kau memanfaatkan kelemahannya demi memuaskan nafsu primalmu. Aku harap kau bisa menghargai permintaanku sebagai sahabatmu kali ini."

Ucapan Johnny padanya terasa bak petir di siang bolong. _Bagaimana bisa Johnny meminta agar ia tak lagi mendekati Sicheng ketika yang dilakukan pemuda cantik itu justru membuatnya semakin jatuh ke dalam pesonanya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, menjauhi sosok Sicheng? Man! Rasanya ia tak akan sanggup untuk melakukannya._

Suasana sempat terasa canggung beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tertolong oleh kehadiran sosok Jaehyun yang mulai memasuki frame yang sama. Pria yang sejak tadi mereka nantikan akhirnya tiba dengan ekspresi wajah yang terbeban. Postur tubuhnya sedikit mengendur, dengan senyuman yang sepertinya begitu dipaksakan. Pria itu kemudian mengambil tempat kosong tepat disamping Yuta yang menyambutnya dengan _smirk_ khasnya.

"Kau terlihat buruk?" Ujar Yuta sedikit merasa tak yakin untuk mengatakannya kala melihat kondisi Jaehyun yang tak lebih baik dari seseorang yang baru saja kehilangan pekerjaan.

"Hubunganku dengan Taeyong sedang tidak baik." Pria berlesung pipi itu menelungkupkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya, berusaha menghindari tatapan penuh tanya kedua sahabatnya.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Johnny segera memberikan atensinya pada sosok pria bernama Jaehyun.

Pria yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas kasar, sebelum menjentikkan jarinya membuka salah satu aplikasi di ponsel miliknya. Tak lama ia nampak melemparkan benda elektronik tersebut ke tangan Johnny yang dengan sigap menerima. Pria itu segera membaca deretan kalimat dalam sebuah website berita hiburan yang menyebutkan nama sang sahabat dan kekasihnya yang berprofesi sebagai seorang _artist_.

"Oh, kalo soal itu aku juga dengar, kebetulan sekretarisku yang baru, sangat tertarik dengan gosip selebritis." Yuta mulai berkomentar setelah berhasil melirik artikel dari dalam ponsel milik Jaehyun. Johnny nampaknya juga tak begitu terkejut, seperti sudah mengetahui sebelumnya perihal masalah yang tengah dihadapi pengacara handal itu.

"Dia masih saja meributkan soal kesediaanmu untuk menikahinya?"

Jaehyun mengambil kembali ponselnya dan menaruhnya ke dalam saku jas, sebelum memberikan respon dengan gesture tubuhnya pada sang penanya.

"Aku kecewa, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal semacam ini tanpa berkonsultasi terlebih dahulu padaku? Lagipula sudah puluhan kali kukatakan padanya kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan ide tentang pernikahan." Jelasnya lagi, masih dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kekecewaan. Ia terlihat menundukkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan _judgemental_ yang sudah pasti akan ia terima dari sang sahabat, Johnny Seo.

" _I don't see how you against the idea of marriage so bad_. Maksudku, aku tahu dengan pekerjaanmu saat ini kau pasti sering menangani puluhan bahkan ratusan kasus pernikahan yang gagal dan berakhir dengan perceraian. But, _man_ , itu bukan alasan yang tepat untuk membuatmu takut menikah, lagipula kau sudah berkencan dengan Taeyong selama 5 tahun, 5 tahun! _You guys are practically married anyway,_ bedanya hanya kau perlu mengurus surat pemerintah dan mengucapkan janji didepan altar." Johnny mulai memberikan tanggapan atas pernyataan Jaehyun. Sifatnya yang _family oriented_ membuatnya begitu sensitif jika sudah membahas mengenai masalah tentang komitmen pernikahan. Lagipula menurutnya ketakutan Jaehyun seperti tidak beralasan, mengingat bagaimana hubungan sang sahabat dan kekasihnya yang bahkan sudah melebihi pasangan suami istri.

"Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu menikahi Taeyong semata-mata hanya untuk membuatnya berhenti merengek. Kau adalah pria di hubungan kalian, kau yang berhak memutuskan kapan kalian siap untuk menikah, dan jika dia tetap bersikukuh, _well_ , kau mungkin butuh alternatif lain di luar sana." Jawaban lugas dari Yuta mengisi ruang kosong di kepala Jaehyun.

Pengacara tampan itu hanya mampu terdiam, sibuk memikirkan 2 opsi yang saling bertentangan.

.

.

.

Johnny baru saja bersiap mengistirahatkan tubuhnya ketika ia mendengar suara notifikasi panggilan di ponsel-nya. Ia mencoba meraih benda berpendar di meja nakas menggunakan lengannya yang panjang –sedikit usaha yang dilakukan mengingat raganya sudah cukup lelah setelah seharian beraktifitas. Sayangnya ia malah tak berhasil menarik benda segiempat itu dan justru terlihat menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Membuatnya mengerang kesal sebelum beranjak bangkit demi sebuah panggilan tak terjawab yang entah dari siapa.

Ten.

Wajahnya serta merta berbinar, membaca nama yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pusat rotasi hidupnya. Oke, sedikit berlebihan memang, mengingat ia baru bertemu dengan pemuda cantik itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Salahkan dirinya yang memiliki obsesi berlebih pada dongeng dan drama romantis yang selama ini diam-diam begitu ia nikmati.

Dengan cepat Johnny segera melakukan panggilan ulang ke deretan nomor yang tercetak di layar ponselnya. Tak perlu waktu lama sebelum suara lembut milik seseorang bernama Ten menyapa pendengarannya.

" _Hi! Um, maaf aku mengganggu…_ "

Johnny tersenyum sebelum menjawab sapaan dengan penuh antusias pemuda cantik diseberang sana.

"Aku senang kau berniat untuk menghubungiku lebih dulu."

Terdapat jeda beberapa detik sebelum ia berhasil membuat Ten kembali bersuara.

" _Um, aku kebetulan sedang berada di dekat sungai Han, tempatmu menurunkanku setelah, kau tahu, acara makan siang waktu itu…"_

Pria tampan itu nampak mengerutkan keningnya. Untuk apa Ten berada di sana tengah malam seperti ini?Namun, belum sempat ia memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk merespon, suara milik pemuda bertubuh mungil itu kembali terdengar di _speaker_ ponselnya.

" _A-apa kau bisa menemuiku sebentar?"_ Suaranya sedikit bergetar seolah tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia ungkapkan.

Johnny mendengarkan dengan seksama kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda cantik itu. Menemuinya sekarang? Ayolah, kau pasti bercanda!

"Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang. Tunggu aku dan jangan bergerak kemanapun sampai aku tiba, oke?" Tutur pria yang kini bergerak kelimpungan setelah mematikan sambungan telepon selulernya. Laki-laki dengan kemampuan linguistik itu terlihat sibuk merapikan diri, sebelum bergegas meninggalkan kondominium miliknya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu hening. _Ngomong-ngomong dimana keponakannya, Winwin? Sepertinya sejak tadi ia belum menemui bocah keras kepala itu?_

' _krieeettt'_

Suara pintu yang berdecit pelan, agaknya menjadi perantara jawaban atas pertanyaannya terkait keberadaan sang keponakan. Benar saja, tak perlu waktu lama sebelum sosok Sicheng terlihat memasuki ruangan berpenerangan minim itu dengan sedikit mengendap-endap, seolah-olah tak ingin usahanya diketahui oleh sang paman.

Johnny bergerak pelan menuju saklar lampu ruangan utama dan dalam sekejap ruangan tersebut berhasil dikelilingi oleh cahaya terang lampu.

"Astaga! Paman? Kau betul-betul membuatku kaget…" Celoteh pemuda bertubuh ramping yang begitu terkejut ketika mendapati sosok sang paman berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Ekspresi wajahnnya nampak tak terkesan, dengan _gesture_ tubuh yang tak jauh berbeda.

"Kau baru pulang jam segini? Apa yang kau lakukan setelah selesai kuliah? Mengapa tidak langsung pulang dan mengerjakan tugasmu?" Johnny mulai mengarahkan perhatiannya pada laki-laki berusia 21 tahun itu dan mengesampingkan sejenak keinginannya untuk segera menemui sang pujaan hati. Sicheng terlihat menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa –tak peduli bahkan untuk sekedar melepas sepatu yang ia gunakan. Sepertinya bocah itu betul-betul baru tiba setelah seharian berada di luar, terlihat dari pakaian yang ia kenakan pagi tadi yang masih setia melekat ditubuhnya.

"Dong Sicheng!"

"Aku lelah, paman, besok saja aku ceritakan. Lagipula kau kan juga bersiap ingin pergi, tidak baik membuat orang lain menunggu lama." Sahut Sicheng tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya.

Johnny betul-betul tergoda untuk melanjutkan omelannya pada Sicheng, jika bukan karena Ten yang kini menunggunya. Dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan sosok sang keponakan dan mengikuti hasratnya untuk menemui seseorang diluar sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HUEHEHEE chapter 3 is up! To be honest, gue ga gitu suka sama chapter ini karena sebetulnya ini cuman filler sebelum drama yang sesungguhnya! Cuman kalo ga gue jelasin disini nanti kedepannya pada bingung, jadi yauds lah yaa. FYI next chapter bakal banyak adegan menye unch-unch, jae bakal nentuin sikap buat hubungannya sama uri yongieeee, ten yang mulai usaha ngedeketin daddy jyani, dan titik balik hubungan atuy dan winko HEHEHE BTW maap curhat dikit gaes, gue lagi ga sans banget gara-gara SNSD yang nyisa 5 member, sedih woy elah, boy/girlband generasi 2 udah mulai pada rontok atu-atu *cries di pojokan pake lagu time machine* Anyway, muucih banyak buat yang udah baca dan support ff ini. Woof youuuu gaesss~


	5. Chapter 5

04.

.

.

.

Polesan make up sempurna yang baru saja dikerjakan salah satu sahabatnya, sang _make up artist_ terkenal bernama Kim Heechul, masih juga tak mampu menutupi ekspresi getir di wajahnya. Taeyong menghela nafas lelah, mamandangi bayangan dirinya melalui cermin berukuran setengah ukuran tubuhnya. Tema _photoshoot_ di salah satu majalah fashion internasional kali ini betul-betul membuatnya merasa terbeban secara mental –membuatnya berniat untuk menolak projek kerjasama ini jika bukan karena permohonan dari sang manager, Kim Minseok.

"Astaga, Tae! Kau terlihat begitu mempesona… Aku sampai sempat tidak mengenalimu." Suara familiar milik managernya tedengar menginvasi ruangan rias yang sejak tadi hening tanpa suara.

Taeyong tersenyum simpul. Meskipun suasana hatinya sedang tidak begitu baik, bukan berarti ia bisa bersikap seenaknya pada Minseok –orang yang selama ini begitu berjasa pada perjalanan kariernya. Keduanya bertemu pada musim panas 10 tahun yang lalu, saat Taeyong baru saja kehilangan kontraknya disalah satu agensi model terkemuka di Seoul.

"Kau beruntung aku menyayangimu seperti saudara kandungku sendiri, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mau repot-repot melakukan _project_ ini." Jawab Taeyong merespon ucapan dari pemuda berwajah menggemaskan dengan ciri khas pipinya yang penuh.

Minseok menaikkan kedua ujung bibirnya, mengamati sosok cantik yang kini terlihat glamour dengan pakaian designer bertema _haute couture_ _wedding_. Wajah Taeyong yang sejatinya telah tercipta sempurna, semakin nampak menakjubkan dengan hiasan _make-up_ minimalis yang mampu menonjolkan semua kelebihan fitur wajahnya. Ia nampak seperti karakter dalam negeri dongeng, yang mampu membuat siapapun berdecak kagum. Tak terkecuali dirinya yang meski telah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali menyaksikan transformasi pemuda cantik itu, tetap saja merasa takjub.

"Sudahlah, kau lupakan dulu sejenak soal kekasihmu itu. Jika memang dia yang terbaik, dia pasti akan kembali kalau tidak kau bisa lupakan dia dan mulai mencari orang lain yang setidaknya lebih baik darinya." Minseok mulai berjalan mendekati sosok Taeyong, memasuki frame yang sama pada pantulan cermin. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Taeyong, berusaha menunjukkan simpatinya pada pemuda berparas elok yang kini terlihat memaksakan senyumnya.

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa menghubungi kekasihku, Jongdae dan memintanya mengenalkan beberapa rekan sesama dokter, yang mungkin saja bisa membuatmu tertarik."

Taeyong menggeleng lemah. Dirinya tahu apa yang ia inginkan, sosok yang selama ini telah bersama dengannya menjalin hubungan asmara –laki-laki berwajah tampan yang hangat namun penuh dengan misteri, Jung Jaehyun.

"Tidak, aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa, jika tidak bersama Jaehyun. Dia bisa saja bersikap sebagaimana yang ia lakukan padaku selama ini, dan pada akhirnya aku akan tetap mencintainya tanpa kurang sedikitpun. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku benar-benar harus berpisah dengannya. Selama beberapa hari ini aku bahkan berpikir untuk menghubunginya kembali, meskipun terpaksa aku gagalkan, karena aku ingin melihat usaha yang dia lakukan untukku, untuk hubungan kami…" Lirih Taeyong sendu. Terlihat jelas bagaimana ia berusaha menahan airmata yang mendesak untuk segera jatuh.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin Jaehyun juga mencintaimu, dia hanya perlu waktu untuk menentukan sikap…" Ujar Minseok menghibur. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Taeyong erat, memberinya kekuatan melalui gesture tubuh, sampai ia melihat perubahan di ekspresi wajah pemuda yang usianya lebih muda itu. Senyuman kecil yang terkesan sederhana namun ia yakini memiliki arti luar biasa bagi seorang Taeyong kali ini.

" _Excuse me_! Aku membutuhkan sang model untuk bersiap segera. Taeyong?"

Taeyong membenahi penampilannya untuk terakhir kali sebelum melambaikan tangan meninggalkan Minseok yang memilih untuk tinggal di dalam ruangan. Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan mulai menampilkan sisi _professional_ dirinya, berjalan dengan anggun menuju _spot_ dimana ia akan menjalani sesi _photoshoot_ selama beberapa jam kedepan. Belasan staff terlihat memenuhi area studio yang telah dihiasi oleh pernak-pernik khas pernikahan modern. Dengan penuh percaya diri Taeyong mulai melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang _commercial model_ papan atas.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya melakukan sesi pemotretan, sepasang mata milik pria yang menjadi alasan dibalik kegundahan hatinya, terlihat mengamati dari balik tirai dengan perasaan bangga. Ya, Jung Jaehyun, pria tampan itu saat ini berada diruangan yang sama dengan sang kekasih yang sayangnya belum sempat menyadari kehadirannya. Pemuda cantik itu masih nampak fokus beraksi menampilkan beragam pose, bersama dengan seorang model lainnya.

Usaha sembunyi-sembunyi Jaehyun sayangnya harus diketahui oleh seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi. Minseok sedikit terkejut menatap pria yang menjadi pokok pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Taeyong beberapa saat lalu, tengah berdiri nyata dihadapannya.

"Jaehyun?"

"Ssttt…" Buru-buru Jaehyun menarik lengan Minseok menjauhi studio tempat dimana Taeyong melakukan sesi foto. Minseok mengaitkan kedua alisnya bingung, sementara pria tampan yang membawanya ke koridor hanya tersenyum, menampilkan _dimple_ yang menjadi daya tarik khasnya.

"Aku ingin memberikan surprise untuk Taeyong." Ujarnya sejurus kemudian, membuat Minseok betul-betul menatapnya terkejut, sebelum akhirnya ia terdengar mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil –begitu menyadari betapa lucunya adegan yang sedang saat ini tengah berlangsung.

"Kalian betul-betul tidak bisa terpisahkan ya?"

Pria bernama Jaehyun itu hanya menaikkan bahunya. Minseok kembali mengamati sosok Jaehyun dan mendapati sebuah buket mawar putih ditangan kiri laki-laki berwajah rupawan itu.

"Kau tahu, dia tidak membutuhkan buket mawar, yang dia butuhkan adalah kesediaanmu untuk menikahinya. Jika kau hanya berusaha mem- _postpone_ keinginannya, percayalah, kau akan berakhir dengan membeli satu perkebunan mawar." Komentar Minseok.

Jaehyun hanya mampu termenung, diam-diam menyetujui perkataan yang disampaikan oleh pemuda imut bertubuh _petite_ dihadapannya. Malam itu, Jaehyun betul-betul berpikir keras menentukan pilihan di antara saran yang diberikan kedua sahabatnya, Johnny dan Yuta. Sejujurnya ia begitu tergoda untuk mengikuti ide yang disampaikan oleh Yuta, namun ia sadar bahwa keinginannya untuk hidup bersama dengan Taeyong lebih besar dari rasa takutnya akan komitmen pernikahan –dan disinilah ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua kerisauan yang selama ini menjadi parasit dalam hidupnya.

"Aku akan berganti kostum sebentar, oh, ngomong-ngomong dimana Minseok hyung?" Suara samar milik Taeyong menyadarkan keduanya yang mulai bergerak panik. _Oke bagaimana rencananya? Apakah Jaehyun memiliki rencana? Ayolah, berpikir!_

Belum sempat keduanya memikirkan ide tentang bagaimana memberikan kejutan pada pemuda cantik itu, sosok Taeyong tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu ruang studio. Mata indahnya membulat sempurna menyaksikan laki-laki maskulin yang kini bergerak ke arahnya dengan sebuah buket mawar putih. Ekspresinya benar-benar terkejut –selama ini tak pernah sekalipun Jaehyun menemani dirinya menjalani pekerjaannya sebagai seorang model. Pria tampan itu selalu memiliki alasan untuk tak bersamanya kala ia meminta dukungan kekasihnya itu di beberapa kesempatan.

" _I miss you_ …" Ucapnya sebelum keduanya menyatu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Taeyong betul-betul memeluk erat kekasih yang selama beberapa hari begitu ia rindukan kehadirannya. Matanya menatap lekat Jaehyun seolah-olah takut jika sosok yang ada padanya saat ini hanyalah produk dari imaginasinya semata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Taeyong masih tak percaya.

" _Baby, let's get married_!"

Ucapan terakhir Jaehyun membuat Taeyong tersentak kaget, sebelum Jaehyun mengakhirinya dengan sebuah ciuman romantis penuh emosional.

.

.

.

Johnny memutuskan untuk menghentikan sejenak usaha yang sejak tadi dilakukan. Dirinya menarik sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen ke dalam sistem pernafasan, berusaha menstabilkan gerak jantungnya yang mulai tak terkendali. Peluh terlihat membasahi tubuhnya yang lelah, setelah 30 menit berlari tak tentu arah berupaya menemukan sosok pemuda yang menjadi alasan dirinya berada di pinggir Sungai Han tengah malam ini.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi laki-laki manis itu namun sayang usahanya nampak sia-sia setelah dirinya justru mendengar suara _template_ operator telepon _. Dimana dia? Sudah kukatakan supaya jangan pergi sebelum aku datang? Ah!_

Johnny mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia betul-betul khawatir pada sosok bernama Ten yang sampai sekarang tak juga ia temui batang hidungnya. Dirinya bahkan sudah mengitari jalanan yang sama sebanyak dua kali namun tak juga ia menjumpai pemuda cantik itu. Jam di tangan bahkan sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.13 malam –suasana disekitar Sungai Han juga nampak sepi, hanya tersisa dirinya seorang dan beberapa pejalan kaki yang kebetulan melintas.

"Johnny?"

Mendengar suara lembut itu Johnny buru-buru menolehkan tubuhnya, berharap ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi atau apapun yang hanya akan membuat hatinya mencelos kecewa.

"Ten?" Sempat tak mempercayai penglihatannya, Johnny terlihat enggan bergerak dan memilih untuk terdiam sejenak, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa saat ini yang ia lihat adalah betul Ten. Ten yang membuatnya berlarian ditengah udara sejuk musim semi hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kenapa kau tidak- _God_! Aku betul-betul mengkhawatirkanmu…" Setelah dirinya betul-betul merasa yakin, pria tampan bertubuh tinggi itu segera menghampiri sosok mungil yang menggigil dibawah sentuhannya.

"Maafkan aku, ponselku lowbat, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu kalau aku berniat untuk membatalkan pertemuan kita malam ini…" Aku Ten, sedikit merasa tidak enak, telah membuat sang direktur bersusah payah meninggalkan kediamannya yang nyaman hanya untuk menemui dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa itu.

"Aku sudah katakan kalau aku akan menemuimu. Mengapa kau masih meragukanku?" Johnny sedikit kehilangan kendali atas emosinya yang nyaris tak terbendung. Ayolah, dirinya bahkan lebih memilih bertemu dengannya ketimbang berada di kondominium dan menginterogasi sang keponakan yang akhir-akhir ini begitu sulit diatur!

"A-aku… M-Maafkan aku…"

Pria tampan bernama Johnny itu segera meraih tubuh lawan bicaranya dalam sebuah pelukan –membuat Ten membelalakan matanya tak percaya. _Ada apa ini? Mengapa aku merasakan perasaan aneh? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?_

"Tolong jangan kau lakukan hal seperti ini lagi –membuatku khawatir…" Bisik Johnny tepat di telinganya. Ten hanya mampu mematung. Ia teringat akan perkatan Yukhei padanya beberapa hari lalu, tentang bagaimana perasaan laki-laki tampan yang kini merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, kesempatan-kesempatan yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan jika saja ia dapat membuat Johnny Seo menyukainya. Ya, Ten ingat semuanya itu dan rasanya betul-betul menyiksa. Ia tahu dirinya akan menyesali keputusannya suatu saat nanti, namun keinginannya yang besar untuk meraih mimpinya, membuatnya betul-betul mempertimbangkan untuk mengikuti skenario yang telah ia buat.

"M-maafkan aku, aku tidak seharusnya menyuruhmu kemari…" Tutur Ten, ia mendorong tubuh atletis Johnny, membuat pria itu mau tak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada pemuda cantik yang kini menatapnya penuh tanya.

Pria bernama Johnny itu kemudian memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengendalikan laju perasaannya –sebelum sedetik kemudian ia memilih untuk melakukan hal yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Dengan penuh keberanian Johnny mencondongkan kepalanya sebelum menarik tengkuk milik Ten, meraih bibir merah itu dalam ciuman yang dalam. Ten yang sempat merasa terkejut, terlihat sedikit meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari adegan panas yang dilakoni oleh dirinya dan pria tampan itu –meskipun tak lama ia kemudian menikmati peraduan yang membuat hatinya mencelos pedih.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Aku terlihat aneh tidak?" Tanya Sicheng pada sosok pemuda bernama Seokmin, sambil memperagakan tubuhnya bak model kamera. Tubuhnya yang ramping terlihat menawan dengan kemeja motif garis yang agaknya sedikit kebesaran, membuat pundaknya yang halus beberapa kali harus terekspose. Seokmin atau DK hanya mampu menatap bayangan wajah cantik itu dengan sedikit takjub –Sicheng memang cantik, tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Hm, yaa, kau terlihat oke… Maksudku, tidak berbeda jauh dengan penampilanmu sehari-hari…" Pemuda bermata sipit itu berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Sicheng yang menggerutu, tak puas dengan respon yang baru saja ia terima dari rekannya.

"Kalau begitu tidak oke namanya, aku ingin terlihat luar biasa kali ini…" Gumam Sicheng. Ia nampak membubuhkan sedikit _lipgloss_ di bibirnya yang kemerahan, sebelum tersenyum dan mulai menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang sejak tadi dinantikan oleh sang lawan bicara.

Seokmin tak mampu menahan tawa melihat bagaimana pemuda cantik itu berceloteh dengan beberapa gesture tambahan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Sorot matanya kemudian bergerak perlahan mengitari ruangan pribadi milik Sicheng dimana mereka tengah berada saat ini. Sebuah poster _boyband_ terkenal nampak menghiasi salah satu bagian di dinding kamar dengan wallpaper berwarna lavender.

"Ayolah kita hanya akan ke _club_ , kau tak perlu terlihat berlebihan…" Ucapannya kali ini berhasil menarik atensi Sicheng, yang kini menoleh kearahnya, dengan kedua alis saling bertaut.

"Kau fikir kalau kita hanya akan ke _club_ aku mau bersusah-susah untuk terlihat menarik?" Sanggah pemuda asal China itu sebelum kembali memandangi pantulan dirinya untuk terakhir kali sebelum meraih dompet dan ponselnya dari atas meja nakas. Seokmin segera bangkit dari tempat tidur yang sejak tadi menjadi tumpuannya selama menanti sang putri selesai dengan urusannya.

"Lalu?"

Sicheng menatapnya lekat membuatnya sempat kehilangan arah untuk beberapa saat.

"Yuta-ge ada disana malam ini, dia mengatakan padaku siang tadi via Line…" Jelas Sicheng dengan wajah yang nampak berseri kegirangan. Tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah sang sahabat yang kini hanya terdiam tak mampu merangkai kata. _Jelas saja, mana mungkin seorang Sicheng mau bersusah payah terlihat cantik untuknya?_

"Maksudmu, om-om yang kau temui di _club_ bulan lalu?" Tanya Seokmin sedikit keki. Rasanya ia ingin membatalkan saja acara hari ini daripada ia harus menyaksikan pemuda yang ia sukai bermesraan dengan orang lain tepat didepannya.

Terlihat bagaimana Sicheng merengut tak setuju.

"Dia itu bukan om-om. Lagipula dia sahabat pamanku…" Jelas Sicheng berapi-api, berupaya melindungi pria yang ia kagumi dari segala macam _image_ negatif.

Seokmin mendengus tak terkesan.

" _See_? Dia bahkan seumur pamanmu! Aku heran mengapa kau bisa begitu terobsesi dengannya, dia terlihat seperti pria brengsek yang dapat dengan mudah kau jumpai di tiap _club_ di Gangnam…"

Sicheng menganga mendengar penuturan Seokmin yang menurutnya sedikit kelewatan. Ayolah, dia bahkan belum mengenal sosok Yuta seperti apa, dan berani menghakimi sikapnya –yang benar saja!

"Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini terus lebih baik aku pergi sendiri saja…" Ujar Sicheng kesal, ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Seokmin yang terlihat berlari menyusulnya. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu menarik tangan Sicheng, berharap laki-laki cantik itu tak betul-betul meradang atas ulahnya barusan.

Seokmin kemudian dapat menarik nafas lega ketika melihat senyum di bibir Sicheng.

"Hehe, sudah ku duga kau akan menyusulku… Kau memang tidak pernah mengecewakanku."

Entahlah, tapi yang jelas Seokmin merasa tak berdaya ketika Sicheng kembali memberinya harapan semu.

.

.

.

Cahaya lampu sorot warna warni serta hentakan musik _EDM_ yang menggema, kali ini tak mampu membangkitkan minat Yuta untuk bergabung bersama ratusan orang lain di lantai dansa. Pria tampan itu justru lebih memilih mengasingkan diri disebuah sofa yang ia sewa, ditemani beberapa gelas vodka, sementara otot matanya sejak tadi bergerak, berusaha mencari sosok familiar diantara lautan manusia yang ada.

Sejak percakapannya yang terakhir dengan sang sahabat, Johnny, dirinya mulai mengalami pergolakan batin yang luar biasa. Tiap kali ia membayangkan wajah jelita milik Sicheng, ucapan Johnny kala itu kembali terngiang ditelingnya –membuat dirinya betul-betul dihantui oleh perasan bersalah. Ya, tidak dapat ia pungkiri, dirinya memang memiliki ketertarikan pada sosok bernama Sicheng yang sepertinya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

" _Hey, babe, why the long face?_ Kau terlihat murung. _Mind to tell me_?" Suara feminine milik seorang perempuan menyadarkan Yuta dari lamunannya. Ia memandang sosok asing itu sebelum tak lama senyumnya terkembang kala mengetahui siapa wanita dengan parfum floral itu.

"Momo? Wow! Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak melihatmu. Ku fikir kau sudah kembali _stay_ di Jepang?"

Perempuan bernama Momo itu tertawa kecil, sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk dan menemani pria tampan yang auranya kali ini sedikit berbeda. Entahlah, Yuta yang ia kenal nampak lebih bersemangat, menyenangkan –dan bukan seperti yang terlihat saat ini.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan kembali ke Jepang sampai aku betul-betul berhasil menikah dengan anak pemilik stasiun tv itu." Jelas Momo, sedikit menaikkan ujung bibirnya penuh arogansi.

" _Persistent. I like it._ "

Wanita itu tertawa memberikan respon atas ucapan yang dilontarkan teman lamanya, Yuta. " _Enough about me_. Bagaimana denganmu? Ku fikir aku sudah tidak akan menemui lagi ditempat ini, ternyata kau masih saja. Ngomong-ngomong temanmu yang tampan itu tidak ikut? Jaehyun?"

Yuta menggeleng, kedua sahabatnya itu memang sudah memutuskan berhenti mengunjungi _club_ malam sejak beberapa tahun terakhir –Jaehyun semenjak berkencan dengan Taeyong sementara Johnny lebih memilih menghabiskan malamnya dengan membaca buku atau sekedar bermain billiard.

"Sayang sekali…"

Baru saja Yuta berniat untuk memberikan komentar pada gadis itu, ketika ekor matanya secara tak sengaja, menangkap sosok yang sejak tadi ia nantikan kehadirannya. Yuta dapat merasakan nafasnya terhenti tatkala ia melihat dengan jelas wajah penuh pesona milik Sicheng yang terlihat memasuki area _dance_ _floor_.

Sebetulnya Yuta sengaja menyuruh pemuda cantik itu datang malam ini untuk menyudahi semua kegilaan yang terjadi beberapa waktu belakangan. Dirinya ingin menjelaskan pada Sicheng bahwa ia ingin menghentikan aksi tak pantas yang telah dilakukannya pada keponakan sahabatnya itu dan memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya lagi dari awal –menjadi paman yang _supportive_ , seperti harapan Johnny padanya. Yuta tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat yang begitu ia kasihi hanya untuk perasaan cinta sesaat yang ia rasa masih bisa ia dapatkan pada sosok lain.

"Momo, aku butuh bantuanmu!" Yuta tiba-tiba bersuara, sedikit mengagetkan perempuan yang kini menatapnya bingung. Mendadak dirinya mendapat sebuah ide brilliant yang kali ini pasti berhasil membuat Sicheng betul-betul menyerah pada perasaannya.

"Bantuan apa?"

Dan tepat saat sepasang mata milik Sicheng bertabrakan dengannya, Yuta dengan segera menarik tubuh Momo dan mulai melakukan ciuman agresif pada sang gadis. Pria tampan itu dapat melihat sekilas bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sicheng yang seketika membeku, wajahnya pucat, dengan pandangan kosong –masih tertuju pada adegan yang saat ini ia lakukan bersama temannya itu. _Ya, benar, seharusnya memang seperti ini, Sicheng akan berhenti menyukainya dan dirinya akan leluasa menata perasaannya kembali!_

"Winwin! Tunggu!"

Sicheng terus saja melangkahkan kakinya tak peduli teriakan Seokmin yang terus berupaya menghentikan aksinya. Hatinya sakit sekali, perasaannya hancur berkeping-keping menyaksikan adegan ciuman Yuta dan seorang perempuan cantik yang nampak ideal bersanding dengannya. Airmata terus saja mengalir, menghiasi wajahnya yang nampak kacau. Isak tangis terdengar mengiringi langkahnya yang terasa begitu berat.

Yuta melepaskan tautan pada bibir perempuan itu ketika ia melihat tubuh Sicheng yang perlahan menjauh. _Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kau sudah melakukan hal yang tepat Yuta!_

"Apa-apaan bodoh? Kenapa kau menciumku?" Ujar Momo sedikit kesal. Perempuan itu lantas membenahi tubuhnya dan segera bangkit meninggalkan Yuta yang kini diam tak bergeming. Dadanya terasa amat sesak menyaksikan raut wajah Sicheng yang dipenuhi kekecewaan, kesedihan, serta air mata penghianatan. Pria Jepang itu betul-betul menahan diri agar tak langsung mengejar pemuda cantik yang kini tengah menangis karena ulahnya. _Kau bisa melakukannya, Yuta, kau sudah melakukannya sejauh ini. Kau pasti bisa!_

" _Fuck_!" Yuta merutuki dirinya kesal.

Tak lama raganya mulai bergerak, menghianati setiap usaha yang sejak tadi ia lakukan. Yuta berlari, tak peduli berapa kali ia harus menabrak tubuh manusia yang mencoba menghalangi langkahnya. Pria itu terus berlari melewati pintu keluar dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya, sampai ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari berjalan dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat –belum terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

"Winwin!"

"Sudah ku katakan, aku ingin sendiri-"

Mata bulat kecoklatan yang kini terlihat basah menjadi pemandangan yang membuat hati Yuta tercekat. Terlihat bibir ranum Sicheng yang bergetar menahan isakannya, sementara airmata terus membanjiri wajahnya yang nampak begitu memilukan. _Ya Tuhan apa yang sudah aku lakukan?_

Belum sempat Yuta bereaksi apapun, ketika ia merasakan sebuah ciuman menuntut yang ia terima masih dari objek yang sama –Sicheng.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GENGSSSSS KAPAL KITA BERLAYAR SEMALEM, IYAK SEMALEM DI ENANA & FANMEET BANGKOK, JAEYONG, JOHNTEN, DAN YUWIN ULALALAA~ so happy I could cry! :") NYAHAHAHA Seperti yang gue bilang sebelumnya, yang karam tidak selamanya karam, dan yang berlayar tidak selamanya berlayar eh tetep berlayar deng cuman yaa kena badai dulu HUEHEHEHE akankah kapal Jaeyong tetap aman sampe chapter depan? Apakah rencana Ten buat menggaet Johnny berjalan lancar? Apakah usaha Yuta si bucin gamon itu berhasil setelah dapet kisseu? Yak, semoga kalian terhibur dan thank you buat yang udah baca dan dukung ff ini ^^


End file.
